Twinkle (song)
"Twinkle" is a pop song recorded by the Sub-Unit TaeTiSeo and is TaeTiSeo's first single. It is the first track from their first mini album Twinkle. Twinkle, is an up-tempo dance-pop track, with influences of funk, electropop and go-go. Taking inspiration from songs from the likes of Stevie Wonder, the song features a 70's-inspired beat, on which the girls showcase their strong vocals. Teasers The release of teasers for Twinkle's video started on April 24, 2012, with Taeyeon's being released first. * Taeyeon: The video teaser for Taeyeon was released via SME's official YouTube on April 24, 2012. It features Taeyeon in various scenes, including her at a salon with the other members, on a red carpet with a 50's-esque overcoat, and in a lobby, styled in Leopard print. * Tiffany: Tiffany's teaser was released on April 25, 2012. It features scenes similar to Taeyeon's, however, instead of a salon, they are seen on a grand stage with dancers in front of a sign with the words "Twinkle" written on it. EXO members Sehun and Kai also made a cameo on the teaser. * '''Seohyun: '''Seohyun's teaser was released on April 26, 2012. It features scenes similar to Taeyeon's and Tiffany's, however hers also revealed a vintage rock scene, surrounded by people playing instruments. Music Video The video starts off with Taeyeon, Tiffany, and Seohyun getting out of a car with the instrumental of "OMG" playing in the background, whilst a large amount of paparazzi are taking photos as they greet and smile to the cameras. One of the paparazzi is EXO-K member Chanyeol. After making their way through the paparazzi, they turn and begin to sing, while raising each arm, making all but one of the paparazzi follow their every move. Taeyeon then leads the girls though a hallway in new outfits, where they dance, and continue on. The video then cuts to Tiffany in a dressing room chair, holding a dog and being offered clothes by different women, next Seohyun begins to walk towards the camera as women all hold up different pairs of shoes for her to choose. The three girls then sit down and have women apply makeup as they continue singing. Next, Tiffany, Taeyeon, and Seohyun are seen sitting with EXO-K member Baekhyun as they chat and get ready. Seohyun whispers something funny to Tiffany and they finish getting ready. Tiffany then leads the girls as they continue their walk though a hallway and are passed by EXO-K members Sehun and Kai, who then high-five each other after dancing with Tiffany. They are then shown on a stage where they sing into microphones and dance, a curtain appears. When it parts, Seohyun is on the buildings roof, with a grand piano and a lit-up sign saying "Girls' Generation Twinkle" behind her. Tiffany and Taeyeon descend down the stairs on either side before it cuts to them with their backup dancers on the roof and on the stage. As the song finishes, (Goodbye, Hello) starts playing, and the video cuts back to the paparazzi outside, who react when one of the front doors open, assuming it's one of the girls. But after they rush up, they find out it was only the dog that Tiffany was holding earlier. The camera pans up to the roof, where the three girls are looking down and laughing. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Twinkle